


Rewrite the stars.

by ButterflyWingz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, butterflywingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyWingz/pseuds/ButterflyWingz
Summary: "We may have nothing, but we have history and that is priceless..."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rewrite the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> A Bokuaka story I wrote to help with my pain :)
> 
> I'm sorry if this hurts you.

Life. There were so many questions Bokuto had, yet no answers and so little time.

22\. 6'2. Golden eyes. White-grey hair with black streaks. Passion: volleyball. Resembles an owl. Solid and muscular build. Kōtarō Bokuto stared outside the window, observing the winter snow landing on the ground. Another day has passed by and time was running out.

The pain was intolerable, yet he handled it like no other man could. He was the type to bottle up his emotions to the point where it'll destroy his well-being. But he wouldn't mind, as long as he wasn't a burden to others.

Love. There were so many questions Akaashi had, yet no answers and so little time.

21\. 5'11. Emerald eyes. Black hair. Passion: Unsure. Slim build. Keiji Akaashi stared through the café's window watching the winter snow fall to the ground. University was a pain in the ass as he hurried to finish his coursework that was due in about 5 minutes. Rings of bells enveloped the insides of the café. There was another customer.

"I'll take one black coffee", Bokuto asked in a muffled tone as his mouth was stuffed into his scarf. "I should've layered up on my thermals", he thought to himself.

"Coming right up! That'll be £3.75 Mister" answered Kiyoko, the owner of the café.

CARD ACCEPTED.

Bokuto spectated the café. "They sure get a lot of customers". However, this all came to a halt as he eyed a peculiar someone sitting next to a circular window.

_Pretty_. This was the first word Bokuto thought of as he studied the attractive man. Bokuto was pansexual. During his high school years, he probably dated all the girls in his year. He was quite the charmer. He never once thought he'll like the same gender he was. But it came to a time where he didn't mind at all and figured it wouldn't hurt anyone who you'll end up loving.

I mean it's your life, why let someone unknown control it.

"Sir! Sir! Excuse me, Sir!"

Bokuto finally came back to his senses and turned around to face the cashier. "Here's your black coffee. No milk. No sugar." the worker joyfully said. He had a radiant smile. Bokuto looked down at his name tag, Suga. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. Bokuto nodded and took hold of the coffee quickly turning around to see the man that had him star-struck. Unfortunately, he was no longer there. He was pretty sure that he saw him when Suga called out for his name. How weird.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm 5 minutes late to my lecture", groaned Akaashi. Technically it wasn't his fault. He had a strange feeling of someone staring at him, he even looked around him. However, there was no sight of anyone glaring at him. How weird.

"You are 20 minutes late Keiji Akaashi!", shouted Mr. Kim.

"I'm sorry. I was held back by traffic. Last time I swear", Akaashi pleaded. He wasn't trying to get an hour detention after school.

"Okay, you better make sure of that. Now sit down, there are other students here who arrived early to learn but now I've gone wasted 5 minutes lecturing you!"

"Sir, your wasting more minutes lecturing me again."

Mr. Kim didn't even hesitate to send a gleaming death stare towards Akaashi. Chills ran down his spine. Nevertheless, Mr.Kim turned to the whiteboard to continue with his lecture.

Apples. Eggplants. Bananas. Potatoes. Strawberries. There was a variety of different fruits and vegetables all huddled up in one aisle. Bokuto wasn't a big fan of vegetables. However, he sure did love strawberries and pineapples. So he made sure his trolley was full of them, one where it could last a lifetime.

The same thought processed through his mind, "time was running out."

Wherever he went, the thought haunted him like a vengeful ghost.

Deep breath in. Count to 4. 1, 2,3, 4. Deep breath out. Now repeat four more times.

"Okay! All done." As he ticked off the last thing on his list which was mint chocolate chip ice cream. It was his all-time favourite ever since he was a child.

All of a sudden, his ears popped. All noises started to blur and fade. His vision became extremely disorienting. His skin became clammy whilst blood rushed from his head. Darkness started to cloud his eyes. The last words he heard were, "Sir! Are you okay?" As he knocked out completely, on aisle 4.

Bokuto woke up in an unknown room. "Where was the last place I've been to?" he thought.

"AGHHH!" Bokuto screamed in agony. Doctors rushed open the door. 1 doctor and 1, 2 nurses. 2 males, 1 female.

"AGHHHH!" The pain stomped his head.

"Mr. Kōtarō I urge you to calm down and relax. Make sure you aren't thinking too hard. It'll strain your brain and deepen the pain."

Bokuto obeyed. He composed himself, not wanting to feel that dreadful pain again or any time soon. The two nurses stepped away, leaving the room with a poignant smile.

Dr. Tetsurō turned around, facing Bokuto, trying to clear up the negative aroma that surfed Bokuto's private room. But what Bokuto didn't know was that he'll be hearing news that'll change his life forever.

"You're kidding right..."

"Unfortunately, I didn't become a doctor to play jokes. However, you'll be given the best treatment and support. We promise you'll survive. You're not alone."

Bokuto was dumbfounded. All this time the pain he felt was because of cancer. He couldn't process it through his mind.

"Glioblastoma multiforme."

"Most common grade IV brain cancer."

"Tumours started forming."

"Stage 2."

"Not many more months to live. If lucky more, if unlucky less..."

As Dr. Tetsurō spoke, his hearing deafened. It was as if his body was rejecting the truth. He just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

"Off to work... again" groaned Akaashi. Don't get him wrong he loved his job, his co-workers, his scrubs too. But he just had no more energy. Uni already drained the living shit out of him.

He was a nurse assistant. Basically a nurse practitioner. He might not seem like it, but he was one of the students receiving top grades in school. He majored in bio-chem, one of the hardest majors, but he always loved a challenge.

The hospital was surely his second home now that he became used to the metal scented walls and the strong smell of alcohol as nurses wearing scrubs walked past. He smiled widely at the security guard. Next the receptionist and his co-workers. However, what Akaashi didn't know was that he'll be hearing news that'll change his life forever.

Dr. Tetsurō was actually in charge of Akaashi. Although he was goofy and didn't listen to one bit he says, he treasures him like he's his son.

"AKAASHI!"

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble" he trembled in fear as he did a 360 to face the one and only doctor that had control over him.

"Hey doc! How have you been?" he awkwardly asked.

"Don't you hey doc me. Did you know that you've been missing for over a month? In fact, you hit your 2-month mark now. Are you proud of yourself? I don't care if you're doing well in school coming to work is compulsory!" Tetsurō released all the questions and anger he had, as during the time Akaashi was busy he didn't even once send a message.

"Woah, Woah slow down there doc. Did you forget that stress can cause you wrinkles and you're just 27 years old. You wouldn't want to be looking old for the ladies, amirite?" grinned Akaashi.

Tetsurō had enough of his games, so he did what any frustrated parent would do. He twisted and grabbed his ear until they reached his office which was on the 16th floor.

"Now tell me, young man. What have you been doing for the past two months, with no calls or messages or signs that you were still alive?" he asked worryingly.

"Uhmm... midterms?" shrugged Akaashi with a giggle.

"Don't lie to me. I called your school and they told me you had no upcoming exams. So tell me the truth."

"In all honesty doc, I was just lazy."

"That's why you haven't come to work? Because you were lazy" as he thwacked Akaashi's forehead with his finger.

"Anyways, enough about this. Since you're here and I was about to go to your house, I've assigned a new task for you. You'll be taking care of a cancer patient. Now I know it's your first time handling a proper assignment, but I do think you're more than capable enough, so do not let me down."

Akaashi stood there. Not knowing if this was an honour or the greatest mistake Dr. Tetsurō ever made in the 27 years he has lived. However, he started to get excited. His first ever real assignment and if he does well he could even get a promotion!

"Are you for real doc? Do you know how long I've waited for this moment! OH MY GAWSH!" Akaashi squealed in happiness.

"Now you wouldn't be working alone. I'll be guiding you from time to time to make sure you're doing well and I'll also be doing regular check-ups on the patient."

"Ai, Ai Captain", as he saluted Tetsurō.

"Wow... you never fail to amaze me, do you. Now come along, I'll bring you to see the patient."

"Comin-". Akaashi started to feel a bit hazy. He became paler and started sweating as if something was eating him alive. He tried to control himself and used Tetsurō's shoulder so he could walk properly.

"We're here. Now be nice alright, he's still quite in shock."

The door opened and the familiar sound of ringing bells engulfed his ears. His skin colour went back to normal. He was no longer sweating. The dizziness was no longer there.

"Akaashi meet Bokuto, Kōtarō Bokuto."

Bokuto's eyes widened. It was the same guy that he met at the café. _The pretty guy_. He would've never thought that out of the seven billion people in the world, he would become his personal nurse assistant. Bokuto called it fate.

As for the other, he had a weird sense of nostalgia around Bokuto. He was sort of recognisable to him but he just didn't know how. He was sure if he ever bumped into a spiky white-grey haired, owl-like man he'll surely remember who he was. But he didn't...

He was tall. His feet almost dangling off the hospital bed. He had a good build, definitely looked like he had been working out. He sure was handsome, but not so much Akaashi's type. He looked like the opposite of Akaashi.

_But guess what, opposites attract._

He was slim. Not thin to the bones, but more of a good build that any woman would've dreamed off. He had long, lean legs like a ballerina. But what caught Bokuto's attention first was his emerald eyes. He could go for days just looking at his eyes.

Tetsurō cleared his throat as they've been staring at each other for as long as time knows. "Well, I'll leave you guys be. Get to know each other so you're more comfortable with each other."

The door clicked closed and silence started to envelope the room. Akaashi was the first to make a move and the first to say something too.

"Hi! My name's Keiji Akaashi. I'm 21 years old and I'll be your assistant starting off today," as he held out a hand, leaning in for a handshake.

Bokuto responded, reached out to his hand, and replied "Kōtarō Bokuto, 22." Simple, yet Akaashi was eager to know more about him.

_Weeks went by._

"Come on Kōtarō. Time for your chemotherapy! It'll be your first day but do not fear as I am here", Akaashi exclaimed, whilst striking a pose.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming. Why do you sound so excited?"

"Well, a. my favourite latte came out and b. it's your first day of chemo meaning the first day of being on the road to getting better!"

Bokuto stared at him fondly. _He felt safe_.

Tetsurō rushed into the room, making sure he had a dramatic entrance.

"AKAASHI! WHERE IS BOKUTO? HE'LL MISS HIS APPOINTMENT IF HE DOESN'T GO DOWN SOON!" he panted as he bent down to quickly catch his breath. 3 flights of stairs are no joke.

"We're coming" they simultaneously replied. Giggles surfed around the room.

"What do you want to be in your next life?" Akaashi asked as he stared up at the stars that shone brightly across the sky.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure to be honest. You go first", uttered Bokuto.

"Me? I want to be a star. A big one, maybe even a morning star!" his eyes sparkled, yet tears were rolling down his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"To be honest with you, I don't even know why I'm crying – I just felt like it. We don't need reasons to cry, right?"

"No, not at all. Cry as much as you please. I'll be here. In fact, take my shoulder."

And that's how they closed the night. No words. Just silence and cries. Yet that was more than enough to comfort the crying man.

Akaashi trembled in fear. Did he like bokuto? Actually scratch that. _He was falling in love with Bokuto_.

"Nervous?" questioned Akaashi.

Bokuto right next to him, biting his nails in worry. "I just hope for good news".

Today's the day where he'll receive either good or bad news. Just there, Dr. Tetsurō walked in with a clipboard in his hand and a great, white envelope.

"Akaashi. May I ask you to leave this room please."

He nodded. Glancing at Bokuto one last time with a kind smile before he walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

"Well Bokuto, how have you been?"

"I feel good doc. How are my results?"

"Well, I'm afraid you're not getting any better. The tumour started increasing and started to spread in your brain quickly. If your situation worsens you may be experiencing nausea and vomiting, seizures, changes in personality, and _memory loss."_

Bokuto looked plainly at the wall. All this time he has been holding out to one bit of hope that he'' eventually get better, but today shattered that tiny bit of hope. It was as if he was walking on a bridge, but right at the final moment, he fell.

"I know this is a bit of a shock, but we'll keep trying. Please don't lose hope yet."

"Too late doc."

He tried to smile. He tried to stay strong, he just couldn't. He had to accept that cancer is now part of his life and is slowly overtaking him. Tears streamed down his face. There was so much more he wanted to do. So many volleyball games he wanted to play. Make a family. Drop his kids off to school. And all these things on his list started fading away the moment he fainted, on aisle 4.

"You have how many more months to live?"

"4."

Akaashi stood there, shocked. He expected this, yet he still couldn't process it through.

"No. No. That can't be true. Chemo is doing well, why is this happening. I-I'm pretty sure they got it all wrong", tears started to roll down his face. "Let me go get doc. He probably read it all wrong you know. Sometimes h-his eyes are fogy", he stuttered.

As he was about to go, he felt an arm hold onto his. It was Bokuto. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Doc didn't get it wrong Akaashi, it's true."

He dropped down to the floor, huddling his legs. The thought of Bokuto dying haunted his mind.

And no he hasn't told Bokuto of his feelings yet. He was too scared to admit them. Too scared of Bokuto dying in his arms. Too scared of being more attached to the man than he already was. Plus, he didn't know if Bokuto was attracted to guys and if he isn't, he didn't look like the type to be into one anyways.

He slowly got back up. Re gaining the energy he had left. If someone had to be the strong one out of the both of them, Akaashi will be the one.

He looked through Bokuto's side drawers, looking for a pen and paper.

"Okay here", he passed the pen and paper to Bokuto who looked confused.

"Write down four things you've always wanted to accomplish in this life and I'll try my best to make them come true."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure about it. Now hurry up we don't have all day!"

4 things. Bokuto hadn't got a clue what to write. Instead, he just wrote the 4 things that came to his mind when he said the word 'life'.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Alright pass me the paper," Akaashi inspected it thoroughly and read it out. "Number one: play your final match of volleyball, well judging by your state I doubt you'll be allowed but I'll try my best. Number two: drink 4 cups of black coffee one after the other. You're crazy."

"Crazy is my middle name," Bokuto smirked.

"Anyways, number three: fall in love and get married". Akaashi stopped reading and glanced back up at Bokuto.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's true. I do want to fall in love, at least once..."

"And number four: live life to its fullest. Well, aren't these some heart breaking requests. Anyways, I need to go to the toilet real quick. Be right back in 5."

As he stepped out of Bokuto's room, he ran straight to the toilet. If he stayed a second longer, Bokuto would've seen the tears once again.

He stared at himself in the mirror. Was he ugly? Too skinny? Then why, why hasn't Bokuto shown any sign of affection. "Men and women are usually whipped for me", Akaashi thought whilst examining himself. But what he didn't know, was that the male in the other room was thinking the exact same thing... 

Ever since that day, Akaashi made sure that every moment he spent with Bokuto counted. He never knew when he would just slip away from his life in just a snap. However, Bokuto started getting weaker and Dr. Tetsurō started making restrictions.

1\. No going out until 7 pm – it was getting colder and Bokuto became more sensitive to the cold.

2\. No sugary sweets

3\. Maximum of 2 visitors allowed at a time, if his condition gets worse then two a day – germs could easily spread making Bokuto sicker

Bokuto was disheartened to hear that. However, he did want to make an effort to get better so he complied with the restrictions.

"Come on Kōtarō. Let me take you somewhere."

"But it's 6:30, if doc finds out he'll get mad at us and decrease my curfew."

"Who cares? You told me you wanted to live your life right! So let's go!" Akaashi exclaimed. 

"So why am I blindfolded?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Well, you see I'm not a patient man."

"Do you not trust me at all Kōtarō?"

"No."

"Wow, straightforward. You do know I can just leave you here all by yourself."

"Well, you won't."

"You dare me to?"

"I'm kidding. Just hurry up!"

"You're so bossy you know that. Anyways you can take off your blindfold now, we have arrived!"

Canvases. Paints. Paintbrushes. Two easels. Two stools. The room was covered with art supplies and Bokuto couldn't be more than excited.

"How did you know that I paint?"

"That's a secret I'm never going to tell", he grinned looking pleased with the reaction Bokuto gave.

Bokuto spectated the entire room. It had paintings surrounding it. He took a step forward to see the details of the painting – it was quite the view. His eyes then stopped, looking at the signature at the bottom right-hand corner: Keiji Akaashi. His eyes widened and spun to face Akaashi.

"You did this?"

"Sure did. Why do you look so surprised? You do know that you're not the only one that has secrets."

_Actually, they both had the same secret just not enough courage to tell each other._

"Cause I am surprised."

"All right come on. We don't have much time before doc realises we're both gone! Let's start painting!"

Bokuto and Akaashi started painting. Both of them were focused and allowed the calm atmosphere and jazz music in the background to comfort them. They had each other, and that was all they need.

7:30

"So let's see what you've painted Tetsurō!"

"Not until you show me yours Keiji."

"Alright, I'll show you first. I painted Bouvardia flowers – I've always loved them ever since I was a kid because it looked like stars!"

"Wow! That's beautiful", he responded, his eyes stuck on the painting. He was mesmerised.

"Now enough staring, show me yours!"

"KEIJI AKAASHI!" His name echoed through the hallways.

"Oh dear Lord."

Dr. Tetsurō banged open the door of the room Bokuto and Akaashi were in.

"Do you know what time it is young man? It's currently", he looked down at his watch, and before he could answer Bokuto answered saying "7:45".

"Yes exactly. IT'S 45 MINUTES PAST BOKUTO'S CURFEW! This is unacceptable. I told you to not let me down. You know that his condition is getting worse yet you decide to betray my rules!"

Akaashi never saw Tetsurō so mad at him. He just wanted to make Bokuto feel more alive and be happy with the life he has, not to be stuck in his room like a prisoner.

"I'm sorr- "

"Saying sorry won't make up for this. From this day forward, you'll no longer be Bokuto's assistant. I'll be reassigning him to Shōyō Hinata."

"W-wait doc you can't do that to me. You assigned Bokuto to me and I'll be in charge of him until his last breath! And I won't hesitate to fight you if you pull me out of my position."

Bokuto looked in awe. This was the first time he ever saw Akaashi stand up for himself in front of doc. He'll usually obey him and do as he says. He must say, he was proud of him. Tetsurō looked surprised. This was the first time Akaashi looked so passionate to do something, so for the first time he listened. He allowed Akaashi to remain his position as Bokuto's assistant, just as long as he doesn't go against his rules again. This was his final warning.

A month has passed and Bokuto's condition became worse. He gradually lost his appetite and the muscle that was once there became thinner than Akaashi's. Bruises and rashes nearly covered his entire body. He became weaker by the day.

Akaashi tried to hold it in. His pain. His anger. His love. But for him too was giving up.

It came to the point where Bokuto started having memory problems. If he thought too hard, his brain will start to strain which may lead to a seizure. He also had trouble walking so Akaashi surprised him with a wheelchair the following week.

The sun rose in a pool of crimson and gold, spilling light across the landscape and white clouds. It was 6 am. They were sitting by each other. Akaashi's arms were crossed. Bokutos were on his knees. Most of the time they were together. They were always silent. Maybe a few sentences from each other, but no more than a full conversation. However, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was the silence that comforted them. It was the one where it'll send you a hug. However, time was running out and Akaashi didn't want to waste any more time before he'll regret it.

"So how have you been Bokuto? How's the pain?"

"Bearable."

Silence again.

Bokuto wasn't really a man of many words, unlike Akaashi who couldn't last a day without saying at least 10,000 words. But Akaashi understood and allowed the silence to empower them. 

Bokuto was becoming more vulnerable by the day. Agony seeped through his eyes. The twinkle in his golden orbs was no longer there. His face was shrivelled up due to lack of food and under his eyes, dark rings started to assemble. He was drained. Living drained every speck of energy out of him.

Akaashi had no more hope that Bokuto would survive this tragedy.

"Akaashi, come here." His voice was raspy and dreadful.

"I'm right next to you Tetsurō."

An illusion, again...

Tears were at the brim of his eyes. But he had to stay strong for Bokuto.

"The drawer in front of you. Could you open it?"

"Sure thing."

As he opened the drawer there lied a painting, faced down with a message on the back. Akaashi read it out loud:

"To Keiji,

You asked me what I painted the day you took me to the room, so here it is. Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for being my assistant. Thank you for entering my life. Thank you for existing."

Akaashi couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out the tears he bottled up for 4 months – it was a good cry, painful but good.

"Why're you crying? You haven't even seen the painting yet."

"Oh shit yeah. My bad."

He turned over the painting and couldn't believe what he saw. It was himself. It was the side view of his face staring up at the night starry sky. He was speechless. He also wondered why the painting looked better than he does in real life. But if that's how Bokuto visualised him, he couldn't be anymore happier.

"I love it. Thank you."

"I'm not ready Akaashi. I'm not ready to die yet, I have so much more I want to do but I have no time left."

Akaashi could feel the pain in Bokuto. He wanted to comfort him, tell him everything will be all right. But he'll only be fooling himself. So he didn't say anything like that, instead, he finally opened up about his feelings. He couldn't bear it anymore.

"I like you Tetsurō."

Bokuto turned his head. His eyebrows raised and his face started becoming red, so did his ears. On the other hand, Akaashi was nervous. Would he get rejected or does he feel the same way? These thoughts flooded his mind.

"I like you too Keiji."

Sunlight seeped through its way around the room. It became warm. Not because of the sun, but because of their love for one another.

Akaashi leaned in, head to head with Bokuto.

"You'll make it. I know you will."

The tumour was spreading fast and time was running out. Bokuto's condition became worse. He no longer had the ability to walk so Akaashi would always take him to places by his wheelchair. Thankfully, he hasn't lost his ability to speak, yet...

Valentine's day was coming up. It's next week and Bokuto was planning a surprise for Akaashi, with the help of Tetsurō of course.

He planned on getting 1,000 white Bouvardia flowers to fill up his hospital room as they were his favourite. He was also planning to propose to Akaashi...

_Flashback to 2 weeks ago_

"You're getting weaker by the day Kōtarō. I don't think you'll make it another month. You were lucky once, you might not be lucky this time."

"I know doc. I'm ready, but I don't think Akaashi is. I'm scared. I don't want to leave him." He was angry. Angry at the universe for giving him such an illness.

"Why did it have to be me? Why not anyone else?" Bokuto stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

"Well, everything happens for a reason and there's nothing we can do about it. It's our choices in life which lead us to where we are today. Instead of being angry at the universe, why don't you be happy it gave you one more month to live."

"What's so happy about that?", slowly opening his eyes to look back at doc.

"Because it gave you more time to spend with Akaashi."

Who knew one sentence could lead to Bokuto having a wide smile plastered on his face?

"Doc what day is it today?", he questioned.

"It's Saturday."

"No, I mean the date."

"Oh, it's the 7 of February. Why do you ask?"

"I want to prepare a special surprise for Akaashi for valentine's day and I was wondering if you'll be able to help me out?"

Whipped. And whipped he was.

He placed one hand behind the back of his head to lessen the tension and awkwardness that started to surround the both of them.

"Oh... Of course! I'll do anything to do to help!"

"Great! Also, I need your help with one more thing."

Tetsurō sat closer to Bokuto, placing his ear near his mouth and in a few seconds, his jaw dropped to the floor.

_The night before valentine's day_

They were outside again, in the hospital's garden. Stargazing became a daily thing for the two. It was chilly but they sat next to each other, hand in hand, all huddled up like penguins.

"Wow. There are a lot more stars than usual don't you think", he turned his head around to face Bokuto.

"Yeah there are.", Bokuto also turned his head, so now they had eye contact.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow Keiji?"

"Of course I know. It's valentine's day!", he exclaimed. But what he didn't know was the surprise waiting for him. 

_Incoming long chapter._

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY KŌTARŌ!"

'Happy valentine's day to you too Keiji."

"Doc? What are you doing here?"

Tetsurō was sitting on Bokuto's bed. The male wasn't anywhere to be seen, this gave Akaashi a fright. "What if Kōtarō passed away last night?" he thought to himself.

"Don't worry about Bokuto, he's okay I assure you."

"If he's okay where is he?"

"Follow me. Actually, wait. You have to put on this blindfold first."

"I don't have a good feeling about this, but okay", he grabbed onto the blindfold and covered his eyes holding tightly on Kuroo's shoulder.

"Slowly, we don't want you having injuries before you reach the destination."

"I'm fine just keep walking."

5 minutes felt like an eternity. It was as if they walked a milestone. Well, it was Kuroo's fault he was too scared Akaashi would trip.

"Okay, we're here. Stay here. Don't move. Don't take off the blindfold. Capiche."

"Capiche."

_**If you want, you can start playing "Can't help falling in love with you" – Kina Grannis** _

Akaashi waited patiently until he heard music.

_Wise men say_ _  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_ _  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

Akaashi took that as a sign to take off his blindfold. And there he was. Right in front of him - the love of his life. The man he loved. Singing in a wheelchair. Bokuto sang in pain, but he also made sure Akaashi could hear him expressing his love.

They stared eye to eye with each other as Bokuto sang.

_So take my hand_ _  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Akaashi walked forward. Taking in his lover's hand. He didn't want to cry; he didn't want to be weak. But these were tears of joy.

"Liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it!"

He leaned in, giving a passionate kiss, but before things could get heated up Bokuto cut him off.

"W-wait. The surprise isn't over just yet."

"There's more?"

"Of course there's more, I'm one extra bitch."

Bokuto clapped his hands. And with that, the doors opened. Akaashi turned around to see about 30 people holding buckets of white bouvardia flowers – 15 people on the right, 15 on the left. Akaashi stood there in shock. One hand covering his mouth, the other holding tightly onto Bokutos.

Akaashi walked up to the flowers that were placed in front of him. He couldn't believe it. It's been years since he last saw these. They still looked like a star to him – no one could ever change his mind.

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29,30 buckets of my favourite flowers. Why on earth would you do this Kotarō?" He turned around to face Bokuto, but he wasn't there.

"I'm right here."

He turned back around again so that he was facing the flowers.

"How the fuc- "

"Uh uh, mind your language would you."

Akaashi was still confused about how Bokuto managed to get on the other side of the flowers without him noticing – maybe he was just too into the flowers that he didn't realise. But nonetheless, he didn't let that bother him.

Bokuto got up from his wheelchair. Carefully he bent down on one knee. Akaashi looked in dismay and the flowers weren't helping him by blocking his path to help out Bokuto.

"No, I got this. Remain there."

All Akashi could do was nod, not even realising the box that was laid out on Bokuto's hand.

"I know we only met each other for about 6 months, but if I had to wait, I don't think I would be here anymore. I don't want to keep this long because my knee is starting to hurt."

Akaashi giggled – for once his worries were out of his way.

"Every night up until today, we would go stargazing. You would look up at the night sky and let the stars mesmerise you. You told me that in your next life you wanted to be a star, but what you don't know is that you're already a star. You saved me. You were my star. My shining, beautiful light. I would always look through your eyes, your emerald eyes, and it was as if I could see the whole universe, then I remember it's because you are my universe Akaashi. So Keiji Akaashi, will you spend the time I have left by my side and be my Husband?"

Akaashi moved the buckets, making a pathway so that he could walk over to Bokuto. He kneeled down, held Bokuto's hand and gave him another passionate kiss. This time it was different. It was warm.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

" _We may have nothing, but we have history and that is priceless_ ," he said whilst sliding the ring into his left hand. It fitted his finger perfectly. However, the perfect scenery was about to break.

Bokuto felt dizzy. 1, 2, 3 Akaashis. Why were there so many of him?

An illusion, again...

"Bokuto? Bokuto are you okay?"

"I'm fin- ".

Bokuto dropped to the floor before he could finish his sentence. He knocked out plain cold.

"DOC! DOC!" Akaashi called out. "BOKUTO FAINTED! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

Who knew that the greatest day of his life could turn into a nightmare. 

_Last chapter - enjoy!_

Rain started showering nature. The leaves that were once crisp brown were no longer on the trees. Instead, flowers started to bloom.

"Look Bokuto. I brought you flowers. I didn't know what your favourite one was, so I got a mix 'n match."

No response.

"There are always butterflies around you. Do they like you that much?"

Still no response.

Well, of course, there wouldn't be one, he was talking a to a headstone.

**Kōtarō Bokuto**

**1999 – 2020**

**Beloved friend, son and fiancé**

Akaashi still couldn't believe it – he refused to. The day he got engaged was also the day he lost his fiancé. No matter how much hate he showed to the universe, there was nothing to do to bring Bokuto back. He was gone and Akaashi had to accept that. It's been a week since his funeral and Akaashi visited him every day. In fact, he made a vow to visit him every single day for as long as he lives.

He stood up. If he stayed any longer he would be a complete mess. He didn't want to be weak, so he stayed strong.

He walked. Walked where his legs would take him and when he looked up, his feet took him to a place he never wanted to see again. The hospital. However, he had a weird gut feeling and decided to enter it one last time. He was welcomed by kind smiles by the security guard, the receptionist and his workers. He pressed the lift, wanting to visit Bokuto's room one last time.

Vanilla. Bokuto always smelled fragrant and Akaashi loved it. He spectated the whole room, which was once warm and filled with laughter now filled with coldness. He looked over to the bed and saw a white envelope with his name written out in bold, cursive letters (pretend it's cursive - wattpad don't do cursive fonts):

**Akaashi**

He sat on the stool next to Bokuto's bed. Inside contained a letter and a box.

He opened the letter first. It was quite lengthy:

"Hi, Akaashi.

I guess if you're reading this I have passed away now."

Hasn't even been a few lines and Akaashi was already sobbing. He still continued.

"So where should I begin? I know. The first time that I met you.

If you think we met at the hospital, you're mistaken. I actually met you in a café. I was ordering my regular black coffee and I saw you. You were the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes upon. I got my order and you were no longer there. I was in dismal. I wanted to look at you more – sounds weird, but I still do. But who knew that on the same day I would meet you again?"

Akaashi smiled remembering the first time he saw Bokuto.

_As of the other, he had a weird sense of nostalgia around Bokuto. He was sort of recognisable to him but he just didn't know how. He was sure if he ever bumped into a spiky white-grey haired, owl-like man he'll surely remember who he was. But he didn't..._

_He was tall. His feet almost dangling off the hospital bed. He had a good build, definitely looked like he had been working out. He sure was handsome, but not so much Akaashi's type. He looked like the opposite of Akaashi._

_But guess what, opposites attract._

"We spent a lot of our time together. Went to my first chemo appointment together."

_"Come on Kōtarō. Time for your chemotherapy! It'll be your first day but do not fear as I am here", Akaashi exclaimed, whilst striking a pose._

_"Okay. Okay. I'm coming. Why do you sound so excited?"_

_"Well, a. my favourite latte came out and b. it's your first day of chemo meaning the first day of being on the road to getting better!"_

"Star gazed together."

_"What do you want to be in your next life?" Akaashi asked as he stared up at the stars that shone brightly across the sky._

_"Hmmm... I'm not sure to be honest. You go first", uttered Bokuto._

_"Me? I want to be a star. A big one, maybe even a morning star!" his eyes sparkled, yet tears were rolling down his face._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"To be honest with you, I don't even know why I'm crying – I just felt like it. We don't need reasons to cry, right?"_

"Painted together."

_Canvases. Paints. Paintbrushes. Two easels. Two stools. The room was covered with art supplies and Bokuto couldn't be more than delighted._

_"How did you know that I paint?"_

_"That's a secret I'm never going to tell", he grinned looking pleased with the reaction Bokuto gave._

_Bokuto spectated the entire room. It had paintings surrounding it. He took a step forward to see the details of the painting – it was quite the view. His eyes then stopped, looking at the signature at the bottom right-hand corner: Keiji Akaashi. His eyes widened and spun to face Akaashi._

"Wished we had more time together."

_"I'm not ready Akaashi. I'm not ready to die yet, I have so much more I want to do but I have no time left."_

"I thought we'd be together forever. But I was oblivious."

_"You're getting weaker by the day Kōtarō. I don't think you'll make it another month. You were lucky once, you might not be lucky this time."_

_"I know doc. I'm ready, but I don't think Akaashi is. I'm scared. I don't want to leave him." He was angry. Angry at the universe for giving him such an illness._

"I was weak, vulnerable. I saw you in pain, but I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know how to comfort a person in pain when I too was in pain and didn't know how to solve it. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to stay with you, spend eternity right beside you. But the universe had to be selfish and pull me away from you."

At this point, Akaashi's eyes became foggy with tears spilling out every second, but that didn't stop him from reading the letter.

"I didn't want to write too much because I didn't want you to cry a lot. But I think you are. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I only got to fulfil 2 wishes out of the 4 you gave me. I'm sorry for letting you down", Akaashi looked up at the ceiling, hoping Bokuto was hearing all of this - all the guilt.

"I guess this is where I stop writing. Now cheer up princess. I don't want your tiara falling off.

I love you, Keiji Akaashi."

Akaashi folded the letter and tucked it back in the envelope. Although he wept a lot of tears, some weight was lifted from his shoulders. He had no regrets.

He then turned to the side drawer and on top was the box that Bokuto kept for him. He opened it and more tears started to form at the brim of his eyes. There were two rings. Wedding rings. They were both fishtail prongs, however, only one had a jewel right at the centre. Akaashi figure that, that would be his ring if they ever had the chance to get married. He inspected the ring. It was beautiful and on the inside showed Bokuto's name in cursive. He turned the ring and also saw 'forever & always':

**_Bokuto's_ **

**_Forever & always_ **

The other ring had the same thing implanted on it, but instead of Bokuto's name it was Akaashi's:

**_Akaashi's_ **

**_Forever & always_ **

No matter what happens. They were each other's, forever and always.

Akaashi looked content. He stood up and walked over to the window and darkness started to take over the sky.

"Fate brought us together and fate will lead us to unexpected destinations. However, we can _rewrite_ our fate, it's just up to us to change it." Akaashi wondered to himself.

He looked back up and saw a great, white star flash the sky.

"Shine brightly up above my love. I'll be waiting for you, Kōtarō Bokuto."  
  
  
  
  
  


And it's done! My first book but definitely not the last. I hope you guys enjoyed the angsty story and will continue supporting me along the way!

Many thanks,

Aly.


End file.
